


Gentle

by saeransboy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, suit saeran being tender and vulnerable for ONCE in his goddamn life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeransboy/pseuds/saeransboy
Summary: Saeran comes to visit late at night for "stress relief". It doesn't go as usual.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Gentle

Trembling hands press down on your shoulders, pushing your back further into the mattress. His breath coming in shallow pants and gasps, Suit slams his hips into yours, his rhythm uneven and stuttering. His eyes are shut in tense concentration; they have been ever since he entered you. 

You vaguely understood why; though he had stormed into your room with his usual mocking tone and sneer, there was a foreign softness to his usually piercing gaze. When he had shoved you back onto the bed, he paused, the grip he had on your chip turning in a slight caress, uncharacteristically gentle and almost… loving? This seemed to shock him almost as much. You remember the way he blinked rapidly, almost as if breaking from a trance, shoving you down so roughly the impact took your breath away. When he came back into your field of vision, that vulnerability was gone.

Now, though, the oh-so-familiar feeling of nails raking along your spine and shoulders was replaced by the soft silk of the bedsheets. The firm grip that he usually had on your hips was now on your shoulders, a lot lighter than you were used to. But perhaps the most peculiar change was how this time, he allowed you to look at him. Every time he would come in, his eyes swirling with desire, he would respond to your enthusiastic acceptance with disgust, refusing to let you look at him so softly and longingly. Instead of your face being pressed into the mattress, or his tie being tied around your eyes, you could now see all of him, and it took your breath away.

His hair was a mess and clung slightly to his forehead, not quite dripping with sweat as you expected it to be. The color of its tips matched his reddened cheeks; at the angle you were at and due to your vision being blurred from tears of arousal and infatuation, they blended at points, making him look hazy and dream-like. God, you hoped this wasn't a dream. If it was, you never wanted it to end. You didn't want his newfound tenderness, however hesitant it might be, to slip through your fingers.

A few more deep thrusts angled perfectly make your vision fade into white, losing sight of him as you toss your head back, shivering from your release. Faintly you hear a small whine, and soon you feel yourself being pulled up and into his embrace, now straddling his lap. Only a few minutes later Suit's arms tighten around you, and you take the liberty of grinding your hips down and rocking them slowly, riding him through his orgasm.

When he comes down he's shaking, his face buried firmly against your neck. When you tried to move back, he lets out a slight growl, only holding you closer. It was a stark contrast to your usual routine; once he was finished and came down, he would shove you away and rush to leave, rarely with any parting words, as if continuing to be in your presence was actively harmful. Now he wouldn't let go, or even let you see him.

Was he… scared? The thought crossed your mind for a second, and it seemed to make sense. This new intimacy to your late night meetings was just as new to you as it was to him, and it was probably eating him alive to show any vulnerability at all. So, instead of making another attempt to pull away, you cautiously wrap your arms around him, returning the hug slightly. For a moment he tenses, inhaling sharply, before melting into your embrace. 

"...Stupid toy. What are you doing to me?" You don't answer; you can tell that's not what he wants. He doesn't know what he wants. Instead you turn your head enough to press a soft kiss to the side of his head, hoping that it would soothe the conflicting thoughts rising up in his mind before they consumed him. He doesn't bother with a reply, but the slightest twitching of his lips against your bare skin says all you need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> this definitely isn't my best work;;


End file.
